State of Attraction
by mlpbuttons
Summary: Haji/Solomon/Saya: Haji is left behind while the others are out grocery shopping and his apartment-mate decides to take advantage of the situation. This fic contains Yaoi and a threesome -- you have been warned. This is not for youngsters, please!


Hello! This is my first Blood + FanFic! I wrote it as a challenge for The Blood+ Kink Meme, Part Deux over on LiveJournal and wanted to hand it out to a wider audience (I know ya'll are out there) -- please check out my home page if you are interested in checking out this challenge. The challenge is anonymous so I'm essentially giving myself away here... hello world!waves I would like to point out that this piece is for mature readers only, please, and contains YAOI. Don't like? Don't read. Also, if you have not made it through seasons 3 and 4 there are mild spoilers here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or the characters contained within this story. Too bad really, because we had such fun.

**State of Attraction**

"Haji."

The whispered name floated across the cool night air reaching the ears of its desired location, producing a shiver that was quickly pushed aside. Turning to look back over his shoulder, the man playing the cello did not halt his ministrations – his fingers moving deftly over the strings and the bow swaying slowly over the bridge, Haji continued to play. Footsteps signaled that the whisperer drew closer and Haji turned his attention back to finishing his composition – after all, he was used to someone standing over his shoulder when he played. Saya did it all the time. She even managed to latch on to his shirt sleeve every now and then, an annoying but endearing habit. A soft smile ghosted across Haji's lips. Exhaled breath tickled the back of his neck, ruffling his hair and causing another shiver to seep down his spine. Haji knew his heartbeat had quickened and he hated himself for it. He was forbidden to feel this way. To feel…

"Are you going to ignore me?"

_Yes._ Haji thought, continuing to play. Any trace of a smile instantly gone. _Definitely._

The two of them had been alone in the fairly large apartment for almost an hour now and not a single word had been uttered until that whispered name. The company had moved into this apartment a few days ago – the most recent Red Shield headquarters – in their attempt to track down Diva and her remaining Chevaliers. They were haggard and weary, but alive. The others were out gathering supplies – groceries, clothing, and other human necessities. Haji understood and accepted the importance of these menial tasks only because it was crucial to Saya's survival. His latest serious injury had allowed him to be pardoned from grocery duty – not that he needed a lot of recovery time, but he would take what he could especially if Saya wished it.

A firm hand on his arm stopped his cello playing and brought Haji back to the present situation. Another hand glided along the side of his neck, brushing a few stray strands off his shirt collar.

"What's wrong? You seem so tense?"

Warm breath whispered directly in Haji's ear, soft lips barely brushing the outer shell. Haji had to suppress a moan and felt heat starting to build in the pit of his belly. _No!_ Abruptly, Haji stood knocking his chair over and quickly placing his cello and bow gently along the floor. A chuckle signaled amusement from his companion and Haji watched as the metal chair was once again set upright.

"Are you scared of me?" The voice asking the question held a bit of sadness to it and Haji felt remorse for acting so rashly. After all, there was a debt to pay and an undeniable attraction – however forbidden.

"No, I'm not scared," Haji replied.

The other nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer and walked around the chair toward Haji. A hand reached out and brushed the side of Haji's face, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Haji found himself leaning into the touch as if he had been yearning for it. Which, if he was being honest with himself, he had been. The hand felt nice, warm and soft – just like he had imagined. He was a bit startled to find that the person's other hand had worked open his jacket (when had _that_ happened?) and was working its way around to his back. Haji's own hands found their way to a strange yet familiar waist and began working out a tucked-in shirt to plunder the smooth skin underneath.

A slow burning desire began to ignite just under the surface of Haji's skin as their eyes met. Eyes he could drown in. Eyes he had wanted to see lit with passion for far too long. Haji's mind screamed at him to stop before it was too late, but at that moment a pair of lips met his and cut off any protest that could be made. Haji's eyes closed as their tongues intertwined and both sets of hands now frantically tore at clothing that was inconsiderately in the way. Shirts fell to the floor and smooth, white skin was finally pressed close together. Haji felt the bandage around his chiropteran arm fall away and his claw worked its way around a slim waist, dipping a finger teasingly into the waistband here and there. Their breath was ragged as they continued to kiss recklessly. A hand slid up Haji's chest to pluck at his nipple, the motion causing it to instantly harden and pulling a lustful moan deep from within the man's chest.

"I want you."

Haji was pressed back up against the wall in a not-to-gentle manner. Slightly shocked by the sudden roughness and the loss of lips on his own, Haji opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared back. No, not blue. Brown. Brownish-red eyes. Those were the eyes he loved. Those were the eyes he cherished and protected and worshiped and yearned for.

_Who am I kidding?_ Haji thought as he tried to calm his panting breath and frantic heart.

The truth was upon him again in an instant. Those feverish lips and wandering hands ravaged him. Haji was so aroused he could barely stand it. Solomon was aroused too – Haji could feel his hardness pressed against his hip. This was wrong, Haji knew it was wrong – he was Saya's lover, this body was Saya's body, he _loved_ Saya…

Solomon forced a leg in between Haji's so that they could effectively rub against each other for their own pleasure. He trailed a hand down Haji's side rubbing the sensitive skin and began to plant small kisses down the side of his throat, taking time to nip here and there only to stop at the collarbone lavishing it with his tongue.

Ever since he had abandoned Diva and decided to join forces with Saya, he had waited for the opportunity to get Haji alone – which was easier said than done. The man stuck like glue to his Queen. Over the past two years since falling in love with Saya, Solomon had experienced a wide range of emotions when it came to Saya's one remaining Chevalier. At first he had hated Haji for being with Saya. The two obviously loved each other. But over a few weeks, hate had turned to respect and then to like. Solomon couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized he was attracted to Haji, but he knew that only one thing would squash the burning desire – and that was making the man come.

Working his way back up Haji's neck, Solomon continued administering his kisses and alternatively rubbing their hips together suggestively. His hand joined their hips and when he rubbed Haji's hardness through his pants the moan that was ripped from Haji's throat sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't wait any longer. Stealing Haji's lips in another wanton kiss, Solomon unbuttoned Haji's pants and thrust his hand inside to fist his pulsing member.

Haji's knees buckled at the intrusion and the intense enjoyment of being fisted. If he hadn't been firmly pressed against the wall he would have surely tumbled to the floor, taking both him and Solomon to the ground. Pleasure intensified in his groin as the fist began pumping him faster and the mouth on his kissed him with more passion. Somewhere in the midst of all the madness, Haji heard a faint crash and hoped that the cello survived whatever waylay kick it had caught.

As Solomon continued to jerk off Haji, he began to move harder against the man's thigh seeking his own release. He was rock hard and feeling the delicious friction of his penis moving against the inside of pants, the head bumping against his waistband was going to get him off – and soon. The frenzied movements combined with the alluring sounds emanating from the normally stoic Chevalier whose cock was oozing precum was more than Solomon he could take. He thrust his tongue into Haji's mouth with renewed passion and drew his fist up and down the Chevalier's straining cock in long, hard strokes.

With a strangled groan, Haji's world exploded. His orgasm shuddered through his body and spilt over Solomon's hand, splattering onto both of their bellies. In the same instant, Solomon gave one last rock onto Haji's hip and threw his head back with a cry. His body quivered in orgasm and then fell forward limply onto Haji. They were both sweaty and panting heavily, one of them let out one last moan of satisfaction.

"That good, huh?" Solomon chuckled.

"Hmm?" Haji questioned. He could barely think straight, but knew they should probably start rearranging themselves. "I didn't say anything."

The moan came again.

Both men went perfectly still – still leaning against one another. Eyes widening in shock, Haji looked toward the apartment entrance. There was Saya leaning against the kitchen counter a bag of groceries dropped, forgotten at her feet. The contents spilled out and scattered. Her eyes were glazed and her hand was shoved up her skirt.

"Saya…" Haji trailed off, not knowing what to say. She had obviously walked in on him and Solomon enjoying their alone time. His mind quickly replayed what had just happened – when he thought they had kicked the cello that must have been when Saya had dropped the grocery bag. He shoved Solomon off him and quickly started to rearrange himself, ashamed and embarrassed.

"She appears to have enjoyed the show," Solomon mused, taking a step closer to her.

Stealing a glance back up at Saya, Haji noticed that she still had her hand up her skirt. His cock jumped at this revelation and he mentally chided himself. However, he could not force himself to move from his spot by the wall or tear his eyes from Saya's ferociously working fingers.

"Well, Haji, it appears the poor girl needs assistance," Solomon said giving Haji a wicked glance and then walked purposefully towards Saya.

That was all it took to effectively shake Haji out of his trance like state. He jumped into action. There was no way he would allow Solomon to take advantage of Saya in this situation – something the man very obviously had in mind. Haji's cheek flushed at the fact that Solomon had very much just taken advantage of _him_ moments ago. A firm grip on Solomon's upper arm was all it took to stop him from advancing on Saya.

"Now, Haji," Solomon pouted. "How can you deny her?"

Haji sputtered. It was true that he had never denied Saya anything. His eyes flashed back to his Queen who had finally pulled her fingers out from beneath her skirt – they shimmered with wetness and a pungent aroma filled the small distance between them. Arousal… Saya's arousal.

_Dammit._ Haji thought as his body began to betray him and his cock stiffened once again. His eyes trailed from her sticky fingers to passion laced eyes and he saw something that he never thought he would see there during this particular awakening phase – a plea for release.

"Haji…" Saya whimpered, staggering towards him. She fell against his chest and ran both hands up his already hyper sensitive body. "Haji, please." Her mouth latched onto a nipple in a peculiar imitation of Solomon's earlier performance while her hands worked their way around to his back, leaving nail marks in their wake.

"As you wish," Haji muttered as his eyes shuttered closed and his hand dropped free from Solomon's arm. Snaking his arms around Saya, he pulled her small body close to his reveling in the feel of her pert breasts against his naked skin. He would need to relieve her of her shirt as soon as possible.

He felt a warm body press up behind him and felt hot breath tickle his ear, "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

"I don't remember inviting you," Haji growled, his chiropteran hand tangling in Saya's hair as her mouth moved to his other nipple giving it a lick and then abruptly stopping.

Saya pulled back just enough to glance at Solomon in a curious manner and delicately bit her lower lip as if she was deciding something. Haji hoped that she was _not_ seriously contemplating what he thought she might be.

He soon received his answer. "I would like him to join us." It was definitely not a request. Haji sighed in resignation and nodded. After all, it was not exactly the worst fortune in the world to be stuck in a bedroom with the women he worshipped and a man he found insanely attractive.

Moments, or maybe hours, later found them tangled on the bed enveloped in a haze of arousal. Solomon's cock was pressed firmly against the small of Haji's back as they kneeled on the bed with Saya to the side of them pressing kisses down their straining bodies. Solomon's hand lazily worked Haji's erection, in no rush to bring about any form of quick release like earlier. Saya continued to intimately stroke and tease the two men with her sensuous lips, but seemed content to simply watch the two pant and rub against each other while delicately fingering herself. Haji half noticed that she seemed to be taking in what Solomon was doing to him in an almost educational manner and sincerely hopped that she was filing away the useful information for a later date.

The delicious tension continued to build until Solomon reached for a small bottle that he had placed on the corner of the bed by a pillow. Haji barely noticed when he flipped the top and poured a generous amount over his fingers, stopping the ministrations on his hardened penis to lube up his other hand as well. A growl sounded deep in Haji's throat at the loss of the touch. Solomon chuckled and Saya looked at him inquisitively, making Haji blush at his animalistic behavior. However, the touch was soon returned with greased fingers that now glided up and down his cock. Saya's fingers traced down his side and joined Solomon's, producing a shiver that reverberated through Haji's body. A sweet smell wafted up to his nose and he sniffed the air a few times.

"Is that...?" Haji began to ask.

"Blackberry? Yes." Solomon replied, placing kisses on Haji's broad shoulders. One hand slipped down to rub his ass which produced a moan from Haji.

While Haji may not be the most sexually experienced man, he was most definitely not naïve. He knew exactly what Solomon planned to do to him – and he planned to let Solomon have his way. He would much rather be the receiver of Solomon's affection than watch the man bury his dick inside of Saya. In his delirious state of arousal, Haji couldn't figure out if he was being protective of Saya or just plain greedy.

"Ready?" Solomon asked. Haji nodded, not really sure he was ready but positive the pleasure would override the pain. "Saya, move in front of him."

Saya readily obeyed, her delicate hands completely replacing Solomon's as the man placed one hand on Haji's hip and positioned his other, fingers at the ready, at his opening. Saya looked up and met her Chevalier's eyes as the first finger entered him, a slight narrowing the only sign of any discomfort. She rose up to kiss him, their tongues meeting in an intricate dance. Her nipples brushed seductively across his chest while her hands continued to work on his cock, precum now beginning to mix with the lubrication. After some maneuvering a second finger joined the first, Solomon making scissoring motions to open Haji up further. When Solomon curved his fingers slightly and brushed a spot deep within him, black spots danced in front of Haji's eyes and his cry of pleasure was swallowed in Saya's kiss.

"Ah, found it." A contemplative pause – as if he was marking the spot in his mind. "Like it?" Solomon asked with mirth in his voice, adding another finger and probing deeper. Haji began to press back down against the digits seeking that peculiar sensation again. Solomon chuckled and steadied his eager hips. "I think you are more than ready."

The tip of Solomon's rock hard penis was pressed against him then and Haji gritted past the slight discomfort of being pushed into. Saya took the opportunity to pleasantly distract him by slithering her way down his front with her mouth, all the while continuing to manipulate his cock in her hands. The blackberry lube fulfilled its purpose beautifully, allowing Solomon to slide into Haji with ease. Soon the two men were pressed flush against each other, stomach to back with Solomon's arm thrown around Haji's waist to balance them. Saya's mouth brushed his arm every so often with a soft kiss of encouragement.

Not able to hold back any longer, Solomon began to move. The movements where slow at first, but soon the two feel into a frantic rhythm that mimicked their heartbeats. Haji thought he was slowly going mad every time Solomon plunged back inside of him, brushing over the spot that triggered lightning bolts and sent cum shooting up his dick to dribble out over Saya's steadily working hands. When Saya's mouth replaced her hands Haji knew he was going to lose it. Even worse, he looked down to see her begin fingering herself again.

Despite his bordering madness, the gentleman in him protested this and he snaked a hand around her bottom and delved a few fingers of his own into her wetness. This produced a gasp from her that reverberated through his cock, causing his eyes to roll back in his head and a guttural moan to escape his throat. He also supposed that it caused himself to involuntarily clamp down on Solomon because the man squeezed his hips and pounded into him with a growl, muttering nonsense about how tight and good he felt. A tongue flittering over the head of his penis at just the exact moment the cock in his ass hit that spot did it – Haji came hard.

"Saya!" He cried out in an attempt to warn her in case she didn't want him to come in her mouth. To his surprise, she shoved his cock farther down her throat. When he hit her gag reflex the muscles tightening around him only made him come harder. Haji could not stop the moans that escaped from his chest and he buried his hands in Saya's hair.

Solomon felt the instant that Haji came – and not from the man crying out Saya's name. The force of his orgasm shuddered throughout Haji's body and tightened his sphincter muscles around Solomon's cock, almost painfully. That alone ripped an orgasm out of Solomon – who had always been a bit of a masochist. Haji's body continued to shudder through his own orgasm, milking the seed out of the dick planted firmly inside him.

When the two Chevaliers had regained their senses enough to pull apart, they looked at each other and then at the seductive girl sitting demurely against the pillows, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. They also realized something in that moment – they had been had. For decades Haji had served Saya and Solomon had served Diva. For decades they had done nothing but served their Queens' every whim faithfully and ignored their own. And in one fail swoop Saya had turned their worlds upside down and managed to give them everything _they_ had wanted – even if it was only for one night and she had gained nothing in return. Of course, she had effectively tricked them into it – the pervert.

Solomon gave her a sly smile. "Saya…"

Haji crept towards her with the same smile on his face. "Your turn…"

**End**

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed playing with these three as much as I did! Feel free to leave a comment telling me how much you love Blood Plus! I really think this fandom is severely under appreciated! I hope to write more Blood Plus in the future -- I'm not really a writer, just more of a dabbler when a bunny strikes. :D


End file.
